I can't see you
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Shawn Michaels may have closed his eyes when he entered the Women's Locker Room, but he sure didnt close his eyes when he entered her room. Lillian Garcia x Shawn Michaels


**Title**: I can't see you  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Rating:** Pg- 13  
**Pairing**: Lillian Garcia/ HBK  
S**ummary**: He may have closed his eyes when going into the Women's Locker Room, but he sure kept them open when walking into her room.  
**Notes**: HBK always cracks me up when he does his little DX gimmick  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

"Lillian?"

Shawn seamed confused when he couldn't immediately find the little blond, and for some reason he got a little worried. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, she was a grown woman. But he was sure that he had looked around the entire arena, and he still couldn't find her. The ladies in the locker room hadn't seen her either, nor had any of her other friends that Shawn had asked.

He was about to check the ladies locker room again, when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. "Hey Shawn!" a voice called out. Shawn Michaels turned to meet the gaze of the newly crowned Intercontinental Champion, and for a moment Shawn thought that Jeff might have spent the time after his match coloring his hair purple…..or something close to purple.

"Lillian told me to tell you that she went back to hotel a little earlier than expected, and that she will meet you there," the purple haired superstar informed him. Shawn seemed confused by the statement. Lillian never left the shoe without him, and if she did, he at least thought that she would personally inform him of that. "Ok, thanks Jeff," Shawn stated before turning around and heading back to his dressing room. "Odd," he mumbled to himself. A wave of concern then coursed through him. He knew Lillian, he knew her very well. If she left that quickly that she couldn't even tell him personally, then something must have been wrong.

Before he could grab his bag and head back to the hotel though, HHH stopped him, reminding him that the show wasn't over yet. Attempting to argue with him was no point. Shawn knew that he couldn't leave right away, they still had some unfinished business to take care off. Shawn still managed to grab his phone though and he quickly dialed Lillian's cell phone. As if he wasn't worried enough, she didn't pick up her phone. She didn't pick up the first time, not the second time, not the seventh time either. Now Shawn believed that something really was wrong.

Without another thought, he grabbed his bags and told HHH adieu and headed for his rental car. Quickly shoving his bags in the trunk, he sped out of the arena and to the hotel. He hated the way that he was feeling. He hated not knowing what was happening. He loved Lillian with all of his heart and he knew her inside out. This was nothing something she did regularly, in fact, she had never done this before, and that was enough to make him believe the worst.

Ignoring the fact that his bags were still in the trunk, Shawn hastily parked the car and rushed himself to the elevator and up to the 7th floor. He cursed when the elevator wouldn't go faster, and he sighed when he finally reached his floor. He was amazed that he hadn't forgotten the keycard and he quickly entered the hotel room that he was to share with his beloved girlfriend, Lillian Garcia.

"Lillian? Lillian?" Shawn called out. He was too worried to realize that there was water running in the bathroom. "Lillian? Lillian where are you?" Shawn yelled. "I'm in the bathroom baby," a familiar voice stated. Shawn turned and out of the bathroom came Lillian Garcia, wrapped in a rather huge towel, her hair pinned atop her head. Shawn sighed and quickly went up to her and cupped her face, kissing her passionately. She squealed, rather shocked by his actions. After a moment he slowly broke the kiss and Lillian blinked, rather shocked.

"Hi," she said, and Shawn chuckled. "You had me worried," Shawn said, still cupping her face. She seemed confused by his statement. "Worried that I was taking a shower?" she asked. Shawn didn't chuckle at her joke and he kissed her again. "You left the arena without telling me anything. You never do that, I was worried," he admitted. She seemed touched by his words and a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"I went backstage to get something to eat and a bucket of very disgusting stuff fell on me," she said, a little shudder escaping her. Shawn's eyes widened and a guilty look crossed his features. She saw this and arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I figured that it was one of your pranks," she said. She seemed a little angry when she said it, but then she shrugged. "So I came back to the hotel and spent the last hour just trying to wash it out," she sighed. Shawn lovingly smiled at her, playing with a strand of her hair. "Why didn't you just shower at the arena?" he asked. Lillian blushed, and ducked her head down.

"Shawn, you know that I don't like taking off my clothes and using public showers at the arena. I'm not as pretty as the other girls," she softly whispered. A tint of embarrassment and sadness was obvious in her voice and she ducked her head down even further. Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hey, hey, hey," he whispered, lifting her face by her chin. She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. "If those girls really looked better then you, then why did I have to close my eyes when I went in that locker room? They looked so hideous I had to close my eyes to keep them from burning out," Shawn stated. Lillian giggled, remembering seeing that on the screen. She had to admit, she didn't like the fact that he was going in there, but she was happy that his eyes really were closed.

Her giggles turned him on and he kissed her once more, sending shivers down her spine. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against her, looking down at the towel that she was wearing. "Ya know, I am kind of disappointed. I was really hoping that I would be able to take those sexy red clothes you were wearing off myself," he whispered. Lillian giggled once more at the statement, and suddenly she didn't feel so embarrassed.

"Oh really?" she asked. Shawn nodded, his fingers tracing the top rim of the towel she was wearing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a seductive smile on her face now. "Uh hmm," he hummed. "Well then, why not take off my towel instead?" she asked. Shawn bit his lower lip, a glimmer of passion glistening in his eyes. "I like that idea," he whispered. And with one tap of his finger, and the towel unfolded and slipped to the floor, leaving the blond naked before his eyes.

She smiled again and headed to the bathroom, turning her face to look at him. "Why don't you come and join me cowboy? Oh, and keep your eyes open," she stated. Shawn wiggled his eyebrows and quickly ripped off his shirt, jumping into the bathroom, his eyes in fact open.

* * *

(I couldn't help it, I thought it was so funny when he closed his eyes) 


End file.
